


Farewell Old Friend

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Free!
Genre: Both don't know the other's feelings, Fluff, Haru is confused, Haru loves Makoto, Is it angst because Makoto is moving away?, M/M, Makoto is moving away, Makoto loves Haru, Nagisa and Rei show up, Ost inspired, Water, much fluff, relationships, warm feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's moving away for his studies as a fireman. Haru isn't sure how he feels entirely but he's absolutely positive he's going to miss Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! Listen to ‘Honest Feelings’ from the Free! Ost set throughout your reading. I got the inspiration to write this because of this particular Ost. Also! I listened to it while I wrote this. It will help you get a better feel of what I was feeling when I wrote this. Oh and this is actually my first Free! story so hopefully it's okay ^^'

~*~*~

Makoto admitted to himself that he’d miss this comfortable silence. Walking side by side along the beach feeling the cool evening breeze surround him. The familiar smell of salt and the spray of icy water. He’d miss it all. But the one thing he’d miss most of all was getting lost in deep blue, crystal-like irises. He’d miss the feeling of having to blink multiple times before he could finally break from staring and then having to explain why his face had turned a shade of pink. Yeah. He’d miss that more than anything else in the world.

“When are you leaving?” The question held extreme weight and it took everything in Haru to squeeze the words out of his throat without choking. Makoto continued gazing but he could tell Haru had glanced at him while asking. “In three days.” He finally said and it was a lot of effort on his part as well to keep himself composed. Haru nodded and turned his attention to the sky. A warm orange painting his calm features. Haru usually liked the silence but he had to admit that when that silence was accompanied by a certain green-eyed person it became a million times better.

Haru didn’t know how long they had been silent for but when he noticed Makoto’s worried look he quickly formulated another question. “Are you excited?” _Of course he would be. Makoto had told him about his dream to be a fireman since they were kids._ It was a simple question but it had surprised Makoto by the slight widening of his eyes. Haru waited. Taking in the sight before him. Makoto seemed to be tripping over thoughts in his head and the confusion was evident on his face. Haru couldn’t help but smile at that.

Makoto’s confusion subsided when he caught sight of Haru’s smile. Everything in him melted at the sight and he worked hard to suppress the urge the reach out and wrap his arms around the other. Dropping that thought aside, he remembered that Haru had asked him a question. Taking a breath he stared deep into blue irises. “I am actually. I remember telling you about my dream back when we were kids so having that dream finally come through is beyond amazing.”

Haru doesn’t answer. He isn’t sure what to say and he’s also afraid that if he opens his mouth something he doesn’t want Makoto to know will come flying out. Makoto doesn’t press him for a response and continues to stare wordlessly at him. He’s known Haru for a long time and he knows him well enough to know that that look on his face means he’s wrestling with something important. Haru doesn’t want to ruin the moment so he chooses to remain silent. He swallows the words that are on the tip of his tongue and looks to the sky.

Makoto inhales deeply and looks at the waves crashing to the shore. The sun barely peeking from behind fluffy clouds painted in the same warm orange that’s colored Haru’s face. “It’s getting late.” He says and even though he doesn’t want to leave Haru’s side he knows he has to go and continue where he left off in packing. Haru looks at him at the mention of the time and he almost looks near tears—Makoto isn’t sure. “Yeah.” He replies without much emotion and grips his bag firmer. “We should head back before it gets even darker.”

Makoto nods in agreement and they start walking. Each step feeling slow and weighted down and Haru feels more tired than he’s ever been. “Maybe I should’ve eased up on swimming today,” he thinks then shakes his head. Makoto stops on his turn and his voice causes Haru to stop as well. “Haru,” Makoto says and he feels like he’s about to burst and his hands are suddenly dripping with sweat. “Can we do the same thing tomorrow?” Haru is taken by surprise by the question so all he does is nod after a long pause. The simple response seems to mean the world to Makoto by the twinkle in his eyes. Haru feels lightheaded like he’s about to fall but he doesn’t move.

“Well, see ya.” Makoto waves and hurries up the steps. Haru doesn’t wave; he just stares after Makoto until he can no longer see him. “Tomorrow,” Haru thinks. “Makoto and I will be alone again.” The realization hits Haru like a ton of bricks. He almost loses his balance but he quickly steadies himself and hurries up the stairs.

~ ~ ~

Haru walks along the shoreline and comes to a stop when he sees a familiar mop of brown hair blowing gently in the wind. Each strand a delicate tread as soft as a spider’s web. Makoto is sitting on the sand staring off at something in the water? The sky? Haru isn’t sure. The sand crunching under his feet pull Makoto from his thoughts and he looks up in his direction and smiles. Haru returns the gesture even though he rarely smiles and takes his place beside Makoto. The water crashing to the shore acts as perfect white noise to keep Haru’s troublesome thoughts at bay.

“Haru,” Makoto sits up slightly and crosses his legs over each other. He isn’t sure what he wants to say or if he wants to say anything at all. Having Haru—his best friend and the person he cares deeply for—sitting beside him alone and again isn’t doing anything to help his nerves. Makoto’s head jerks sideways when he hears his name being called. “Makoto…” Haru says in a little voice, eyes anywhere but his friend’s. “I-I’ll miss you.” There’s a long pause and Makoto isn’t sure what his expression is like but he feels like he’s been rooted by Haru’s words. He knows they’re normal words and that they should have the same meaning as when Nagisa and Rei had said it but when Haru says it he can’t help the tightening in his chest. Could they have an underlying meaning? Makoto wanted desperately to think so but-

“I’ll miss you to, Haru. But we’ll see each other again someday.” He says after swallowing a few times. That’s right. Makoto always knew he’d see Haru again. No matter how far they went he’d do whatever it took to see his best friend again. “I see.” Haru says a little dejected. He shifts in his place and meets Makoto’s uneasy eyes. “Even if it takes forever?” Haru says and Makoto’s eyes widened. “E-Even if it takes forever.” He says a little out of breath. Haru studies his expression and a smile creeps onto his lips. Makoto tenses and swallows loud enough that he’s positive Haru’s heard it as well.

“Then I have nothing to worry about.” Makoto’s breath hitches and he thinks that maybe he’s interpreted the situation wrong.

“H-Haru-”

“I like you Makoto.” Haru cuts him short and looks away. Everything stills and Makoto feels like he’s just heard the one thing he’s always been wishing for. His hands are shaking and he feels like he’s floating; like none of this is real and that it’s some kind of cruel joke. He’s about to pinch himself when Haru reaches out and takes his hand in his. “This isn’t a joke. I’m serious.” Haru smiles again and Makoto is 100% sure that this is a dream. The real Haru never smiles and the real Haru definitely doesn’t like Makoto the way he likes Haru.

“This is a dream. If it isn’t a dream then I’m probably dead.” Makoto says never taking his eyes off of his best friend. Haru laughs and Makoto swears that it’s the most musical thing he’s ever heard but he has no time to think more on it because Haru’s lips are on his and the world just doesn’t exist anymore. Haru’s lips are soft and thin against his. They taste a bit like caramel which confuses Makoto but he doesn’t care and deepens the kiss. Haru allows himself to be pulled onto his lap and his arms circle around Makoto’s neck. Makoto tastes like strong coffee but he doesn’t mind. He wants to taste more of it.

Makoto moves his hands to Haru’s waist and holds tight. He’s afraid of letting go and wants nothing more than to stay like this forever. Haru smiles into the kiss and unwilling breaks it. “Too much of a good thing is bad.” He says and the light blush on Makoto’s face deepens to almost red. “Is that so? Well I don’t mind what comes after so can I have a little more?” Haru flushes even more but complies. He moves his hands to Makoto’s face and tilts his head back a bit. Makoto stares all the while until Haru’s lips are on his again before his eyes flutter shut.

~ ~ ~

“I told you!” Nagisa cheers happily and is hushed but Rei. “Not so loud. You’ll alert Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai.” He says in a soft voice but smiles nonetheless. “But I guess you were right.”


End file.
